Always and Forever
by FanFictionGirl100
Summary: Time for the city of Gotham to prepare itself for the clown prince to make an entrance but before he makes his big entrance he has to pick something up he lost a long time ago...his heart. This is the story of how a black heart can love. JokerXoc
1. Chapter 1

JOKER'S STORY

It I fascinating how a little mixture of gasoline and sulfur with a little spark added to it can cause so much damage. Those stupid people do not know what they are in for. This little display are the sparklers compared to the firework show that is about to consume this city hahahaha.

I love how my show turns the once quiet city into a spectacle of noises. The fire trucks and ambulances with their blaring horns screaming into the once blackened night, gathering everyone's attention, trying to get to the apartment building that is painting the sky a lovely red, orange, and black. They are trying so hard to save those precious people that happened to be "stuck" in their homes but little do they know that once they go in to save those people the so called heroes shall become the murders. With every door they open the more people they kill hehehe.

BOOM!

It seems they found my special gifts…hahaha. I wonder if there getting a bigger **bang** out of this than I am.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

I can't stop laughing...those simple minded idiots. Don't they ever learn? I wonder what they will do now, will they continue to open doors not only killing those they are trying to save but killing themselves or will they let the people, who are a tad bit busy with being tied up, die from the fire? Oh the wait is killing me!

Tick Tock time is running out…will they choose to be a hero or show their true selves to their comrades? Oh how delicious is the look of fear in their eyes…aww it looks like my fun is over but oh the despair and guilt hanging on them, cloaking all over them I can't get enough of it. It isn't enough…not nearly enough chaos, I need more.

Turning from the scene I take a glance back and gaze into the fire, it reminds me so much of her. Staring into the fire I can see her face gazing back at me, her eyes entrancing me, not letting me move a single muscle, she calls for me, "Where are you Jack? I need you, come to me."

Oh how I will come for you _**my**_ precious doll, Jacky is coming for you and he is never letting them take you away from him ever again.

The circus is coming to town Gotham and won't we have a laugh. HAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2

Bright blinding white consumes me everyday, every night, every hour minute second of each day. I can never escape the blinding blank color; it drains every ounce of my energy. Do these stupid people know that I crave color…purple…green…I crave something to remind me of him since they took my locket away from me when they stuffed me into this white padded room twelve years ago. I wish for some darkness, some shadow to hide me from these horrid, fake people.

My only solace, the only thing that keeps me from loosing my mind, are my memories…the memories of us, together, happy and free to do whatever we wanted when we wanted, where no one got in our way. The only thing that existed or even mattered was the two of us. From the moment we meet it was clear that we were meant to be together, always and forever.

_Silence…"Okay, time to start operation freedom." I mumbled to myself._

_Tip toeing across the hall I opened the door to my Nana's room. Peeking my head slowly in I saw my biggest nemesis sitting in her chair snoring. _

_I started to slowly walk closer to my arch enemy Madame Needles, avoiding her mean guard cat Fluffy. Taking her weapons I whispered silently "Ah ha! I have taken away you knitting needles of doom and yarn of destruction and now you are defenseless against my almighty powers! Muhahaha! Now I shall take my leave with you weapons of doom and you shall never see them again! Muhahaha!"_

_Running out of the room as quietly as I can, I escaped the evil lair of Madame Needles and her evil guard cat Fluffy. "Now where to hide these dangerous weapons?" I decided to stash them behind the couch in the living room. "Now with nothing in my way operation freedom can be finished." _

_I straightened out my light green dress gently. The dress goes a little pass my knees and is really flowy and if I turn really fast it flies up, spinning around me. But what makes this dress my favorite dress, even though my Nana teases me saying that I look like a grasshopper, is that it is my favorite color…green! Light green is everywhere on the dress, it has a dark green bow that is around the middle, and it has white lace on the bottom of the dress._

_Listening one more time to see if Nana is still asleep, I run out the door, skipping once I am past the door I scream while throwing my hands in the air "Operation freedom is complete!"_

_I continued to skip going down the alleyways, twirling as I go. The alleyways of Gotham are my playground, my labyrinth, and it is only I that knows all the twist and turns that it throws at you._

"_Wonder if Nana has woken up yet?" As I started to make my way back home after several hours of playing in my playground I heard someone crying off in the distance. Being the curious little girl that I am, I started to skip closer to the sound._

_There hidden between the trashcans and the dumpster was a boy, he seemed to be my age. Taking a closer look at him I saw that he has golden blonde hair, tan skin which is a rare when living in the dark gloomy city of Gotham. He was wearing plain old jeans, very worn out shoes, and a dark purple shirt. _

_Walking closer to the boy I accidentally bumped into a trashcan lid and the lid fell onto the cold, hard, wet asphalt. The noise startled the boy and his head jerked up as fast as lightning and his eyes found mine._

_I took in a deep sharp breath when our eyes connected. His eyes were a deep, dark brown that it almost looked to be black and they held this huge amount of sadness mixed with fear within them with a hint of confusion. His eyes held me in some kind of trance…I couldn't look away from them, they seemed to go on forever as if they had no end_

"_What do you want?" He asked me with a croaked voice, giving away that he had been crying for a long time. Even though his voice was rough I could still hear the softness of it._

"_I heard someone crying and I came to see what was wrong." I walked closer to him and sat next to him. Thinking of what my Nana does for me when I'm sad, I pulled him to me placing his head on my lap and began to stroke his hair, which was surprisingly very soft. He stiffened but began to relax after a few minutes of me stroking his hair. "Let it all out." I whispered softly in his ear._

_He cried for what seemed like hours, letting out all his pain and sadness. I just sat there humming a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me, stroking his hair. _

Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, Baby of mine.

_His sobs began to dwindle down._

"_What's your name?" He asked, while I kept stroking his hair on my lap._

"_Amelia. What's yours?"_

"_Jack."_

From that day nothing could ever separate us, we were the best of friends. I never asked him what made him cry in that alley but over the years I figured out the cause. Jack's home life was not a happy one, his mother worked the streets while his father would drink every cent that they owned and when he was drunk, which was most of the time; he would beat anyone that was near him, his wife and most of the time his son.

Jack would not accept help; he didn't want to be seen as weak even though he was just ten years old. I tried to help him as much as I could as much as a seven year old could. I would sometimes make too much food and since I couldn't eat it all Jack had to eat half of it so that it didn't go to waste or make him spend the night at my house with Nana because I told him I needed him to scare away the monsters that come out at night. Nana would help out too, she would tell him that she needed to get rid of some cloths and shoes that would be his size and would give it to him.

Those three years of my life where the happiest moments of my life, I had everything that I could want. I had a family again, Jack, Nana and me, and I wasn't going to lose them like I did my parents to the city of Gotham, I would keep them with me at all cost.

As I started to drift into my daydreams I heard the idiotic nurses speaking outside my door.

"Did you read about the apartment that was on fire? The one were all those people either burned to death or were blown up by some bombs?"

"Yes such a horrible thing. It's tragic that all those people in the building and the people trying to save them died. Did they catch whoever did it?"

"No the police are still looking for the culprit. I heard the only thing they found on site was a joker card."

"Who would do such a thing?"

I smiled to myself…I know who would do that. He is coming. He is coming for me.

_Baby of mine._


	3. Chapter 3

It's been several weeks since I overheard the nurses talking and I am still stuck in this white insane prison. When I had first heard the news I was ecstatic, thinking that he would be here very soon rescuing me from this life sucking hell. Has rushed from my bed to the door waiting for hours for him to come, but he didn't come that day or the next or for the many others that passed by. I finally stopped waiting at my door when I realized how foolish I was acting. Just because he had some fun doesn't mean that he was coming for me so soon, I would still have to be patient, I still have to wait for him to rescue me.

Though I stopped waiting by the door each night, my feelings of hope and excitement didn't dwindle down to nothing, they didn't disappear. Others would have scolded me for my feelings, saying that they were foolish and that he wouldn't come for me but they didn't know him like I do. They were wrong. Jack was a man of his word. He would come for me, he promised.

In order to not raise suspicion among the nurses here I remained my monotone self, not letting one emotion slip from my facade. My mask was on all day and most of the night but I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I was all alone in my cell at night. I couldn't keep the smile off when I thought of us being together again and so every night when I couldn't stay awake any longer I fell asleep with a smile on my face but every morning when I woke up my emotionless mask was put on. I continued to go through the mundane motions day after day.

Today felt no different than any other day. The light from the window shined brightly into my blue eyes blinding me like it did every single day, awakening me from my blissful dreams. I just laid there on the bed letting the light rob me of my sight.

I would have stayed their all day if the monsters of this so called institution would let me. But no, they always have to come and fetch me like some kind of animal every morning, robbing me of my peace of mind. This place isn't here to "cure" the insane but to either make those who are insane even crazier or to make those who are sound of mind into a lunatic. Arkham Asylum, the house and creator of lunatics.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Before I could even lift myself out of bed, even though I had no intention of getting up and out of bed, two of the make nurses barge into the room. I guess its time to let the animal out of its cage.

They march over to me side by side as if they were conjoined at the hip. Not even asking me to get up they drag me out of my comfort by the arms and drag me out of the room. The hall was empty except for me and Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum. All the other specimens were carted off earlier this morning. Our first step was the shower room where they left me with a female nurse to monitor me while I was allowed to take a five minute cold shower and get dressed in new itchy clothes: white undergarments, grey pants and shirt with Arkham Asylum printed on the back and the numbers 9101465 printed on the left side of my chest, slip on grey shoes. I guess they believe all this neutral, dull, colorless, colors will make us calm and more obedient but all it does is make people crazier and in my case more aggravated and more violent thoughts of what I should do to these mindless droids when I find the opportune time. I'm a very patient person, I always have been, and my patience is always rewarded. Instead of acting on my violent impulses of ripping out these idiots throats every time I see them I wait and wait until they think I am mellow and they believe themselves to be out of harms way and that is time my other half likes to strike because not only does it cause more harm but more chaos.

Though I may have the harmful thoughts I never commit them. Whenever I get scored or really angry I blackout and my other side comes out and protects me by any means and when I wake up the cause of my fear or anger is destroyed in a very bloody way. This little quirk I have is what landed me here in this hell hole. The people here are trying to cure this so called problem of mine but all they can do is contain me. I don't want them to succeed in their mission I like my little quirk and I do not want it to be taken away especially by these people.

After I am all dressed and clean the female leaves and pushes the intercom on the wall near the door tells Twiddle Dee and Dum to come fetch me. They once again grab me by the arms and started to drag me back to the horrid white padded room.

They threw me in there without a care and I landed hard against the ground but luckily my face broke the fall. The two idiots slide my so called breakfast into the room and shut the door.

It was the same thing, same routine everyday, over and over again. Take a shower, put on new clothes, and eat all meals inside this bland room since they consider me as a threat due to my other side's violent tendencies and go to sleep. Once a week though the routine changed a bit. After lunch the two stupid Twiddles would drag me out of the room to go visit the Doc who tried to cure me of my other half. That two hour session contained of me being silent giving her a blank stare while she tried to get any information or emotion out of me but all her efforts were in vain. I didn't talk to anyone in this place and all her persistence was doing was making me annoyed and frustrated and if she isn't careful she will end up dealing with my other half. The only thing that has stopped my other half from taking that stupid clipboard and bashing her head with it until the screaming stopped was the outing that I was allowed to have after these pointless sessions. I could look over Gotham while I soaked up all the sunlight that I could. No longer was I surrounded by dull, mundane, life absorbing colors. The greens, the blues, the browns had replaced them. I was able to regain some of my strength and happiness that this place sucked out of you. And for this reason alone is why I tolerated the Doc because if I were to harm here or more likely kill her I would be locked into that padded room until I finally lost my mind.

Time passed quickly when you day dream and before I knew it, it was time for me to go to sleep. For what seemed like hours I laid there in bed waiting for my body to knock me out into a pleasant unconsciousness but it never did. My body felt like something was off, that something would happen. So I lay here patiently.

I didn't have to what too long because the asylum was woken up with a loud BOOM! Racing to the door I tried to figure out was going on but all I could hear was screaming and people were rushing around with frantic footsteps. Everything was in chaos and I can't say that I disliked it.

I fell back onto the ground due to someone opening the door that I was leaning against. Waiting for them to grab my arms and drag me out of this cage but it never came. Looking up to see why I wasn't being man handled what I saw made me loose my breath. Standing before me was a man dressed in a lavender suit with a dark forest green vest with some kind of design printed on it. He was wearing white makeup all over his face, red lips that stretched across his cheeks covering his lengthy, bumpy scars giving off a wide Cheshire Cat smile. His hair had a green tint to its curly oily mess and when I looked at his eyes, which were surrounded by black powder, made me lose my breath and give out a gasp. Those deep, dark brown eyes drew me into its eternal abyss.

"Time to leave Cricket." he rasped. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me along towards the smoke. We jumped through the hole in the wall that he made and ran to a car parked not to far away. Getting into the passenger seat while he placed a Joker card on the gates of Arkham Asylum and got into the car and I was thinking of only one thing…the clown prince saved the princess from the evil dungeons of Gotham and we were never going to be separated again.

And to think, I thought this was going to be another boring routine.


End file.
